The subject matter of the invention relates to a kit for a hinged-belt conveyor, preferably for metal wastes, such as chips or the like.
Hinged-belt conveyors for the removal of metal wastes, such as chips or the like, are known. They are used for metalworking machines in order to convey metal wastes such as chips or the like into a collecting vessel or to transport them away from the metalworking machine.
A hinged-belt conveyor has a conveyor belt that is embodied in the form of an endless belt. The conveyor belt is formed by plates which are preferably made of wear-resistant steel sheets that are interconnected in an articulated manner.
A hinged-belt conveyor is known from EP 1 857 383 A2 which has specially structured plates. Through the structure of the plates, it is ensured that substantially no gap is present between the plates into which wastes, particularly metal wastes such as chips or the like can get as a result of which the wear of the plates in the joint area would be increased.